


驯化

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, 人类AU, 梗源朋友, 生日贺文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 康尼施特恩就像得到他的姓氏一样，自愿地把自己转手给理查德佩金斯。





	驯化

**Author's Note:**

> 送@包 生日快乐

康尼施特恩穿着一条围裙。

他连续打着哈欠，双眼半阖，充满困出来的泪水；与此同时，他游走在调料和炉灶区之间，锅铲在手中翻动、起落，熟练如弹奏乐谱。

施特恩家的三角钢琴已经很旧了，但音色依旧保持着它和十岁的康尼碰面时的优秀。康尼施特恩曾经在它的身上享受（或是苦捱）过每一个寒暑的白日。即使在筹措大学学费的天文数字时，他也常常坐在那张琴凳上，呆望着被磨得失去珠光色的琴键。这东西折旧二手能卖多少钱？

但可怜的钢琴终于逃过了被迫转手于他人的命运。康尼施特恩惺忪的耳朵听见拖鞋声从身后传来。鸡蛋太滑，从锅边脱手而出，磕歪了，半个蛋清留在料理台上。

“早上好，佩金斯先生！”他扬声说。

在康尼施特恩同意搬进对方家中之前，他们已经交换了姓名。他把联系人姓名R.P改成佩金斯，放进特殊关注人列表，他说：“康尼。康尼施特恩。”之后并未得到男人多余的惊讶。

理查德佩金斯坐下来，坐在餐桌他的对面。男人说：“你睡得不好。”

男人正用餐巾擦拭嘴角。在康尼施特恩的视线瞄过来的时候，他也同时审视着青年。男人的家居服从上到下扣得很严实，表情和昨晚徐徐下降的车窗后对康尼施特恩示意上他的车时没什么区别，好像从清醒的第一刻开始就进入了工作状态。

工作状态。康尼施特恩说：“可能是床垫太软了。”青年慢半拍回答道，他的嘴唇半张，舌面卷过一点香料的残渣。昨夜，他在客房提心吊胆地翻覆半晌，挣扎不已才被睡眠打败；至少在昨夜，他猜测的“传唤”并未发生。

男人点点头；青年接着说：“我会习惯的。”

“我们可是集体宿舍，拿这东西去不够现眼的！”盖文李德把那一人高的熊团成球，皮绳绑缚四肢，投掷到施特恩家客卧那张四脚大床上。康尼施特恩在手机视频里，怒吼：“别玩了！”

康尼有一只年头久远的抱抱熊，那是他成为施特恩的养子第一年得到的圣诞节礼物，已经被抱得半秃，许多地方露出浅褐色的反光布料。歪歪扭扭的针脚分散于各处，只消仔细看一眼，那是一只战痕累累的抱抱熊。康尼施特恩拜托盖文李德处理他剩下的物品。最终那只熊还靠在他的枕头边上，连同床一起被套上透明塑料保护膜。

盖文李德问：“客套就免了啊。你最近怎么一点声都没有，被操死了吗？”

“这是交换。”康尼施特恩说，无视那些幼稚的恶言恶语，“他付了定金。”

他付了定金，他就能交得起学费。性的交易里从没有等价一说。康尼施特恩就像得到他的姓氏一样，自愿地把自己转手给理查德佩金斯。他说：“你最好把嘴给我闭紧了，李德。如果那两个人因为哪怕一点内幕来问我，我就会知道是你泄露的，而你不会想知道这造成的后果。”

不是说康尼长到这么大，突然凭空得到了两个关心爱护他的兄弟了。以利亚卡姆斯基对他从没太大兴趣。奈恩斯是更有可能给他打夺命连环电话的那一个，也就是说他不会。康纳——如果康纳有哪怕一点羞耻心的话，他就会知道自己不应当关心兄弟的私生活——康尼把某个编类为办公室恋情/恋老的画面从脑海中剔除，那甚至是他以为兄弟关系能往好里回转时的一次背叛。

盖文李德望向他的眼神都有点不一样了，从猎奇滑向一点该死的温情。那跟混子没两样的警校生轻快地说：“别老提醒我是你唯一的朋友！太恶心了，康尼。”还摸摸鼻梁上崭新疤痕。很难说这两个人谁比谁更加悲剧。

但实际上，底牌还在康尼施特恩手中。R.P和Conny两个账号在糖爹网站上都已注销。那本来也只是康尼的一次不抱任何希望的摇奖，生活慷慨地满足了他的期望，附加条款更为卑劣。理查德佩金斯收留了他，以一种半强迫的方式；康尼发现他的新住所离法学院的距离甚至更仅，他不再思索他能住多久这件事。他们的关系反而比之前偶尔有意地约会时更远，不尴不尬，他每天做早餐，刷洗盘子，理查德佩金斯偶尔会屈尊吃一份。

他搬进理查德佩金斯家中。理查德佩金斯给他钱，但从未和他上床。

康尼施特恩的确对现状感到急迫。

“佩金斯先生。你还需要午餐吗？”在某天早晨，将咖啡杯端往男人手中时，康尼施特恩试探地问。他在冰箱里存了个塑料盒子。理查德佩金斯说：“用不着。”时他居然感到那只靴子落在地上。

这不是他被教导的样子。康尼施特恩是功能性的。

阿曼妲甚至不算一个严厉的家长，她所有的严格要求都在自己的研究和以利亚卡姆斯基身上，康尼所得到的关注只有少得可怜的一个底。阿曼妲施特恩的框架并未框定他的成果，最终，他离他所搜索到的人类多胞胎社会学实验结论差着数万光年的距离。

“你在害怕什么？”理查德佩金斯平静地说。

暖风拂动。男人手里放置着一本打开到三分之二的书。“抱歉？”康尼以为自己听错了。他迅速直起空转时微微佝偻的背脊，蓝色双眼直视着男人。而男人也正看着他。

“住在这里你并不舒适。”理查德佩金斯说，“或许你有别的更好的去处。”

但他也不能回家。那地方现在不属于他了。他从一个客卧辗转到另一个，人类有其不确定性，他想，这正是最缺乏效率的一点，这正是阿曼妲施特恩从未允许的一点。他痛恨无效率，也同时痛恨自己被训练成的思维模式；此时此刻他并不想自欺欺人。

佩金斯的卧室并没有上锁。他反锁了门，没有遭到呵斥。他跪下去，跪在他的脚边。

“请允许我。”他说。

他向他的饲主祈求一点安全感，一点性的慰藉。也许更深。理查德佩金斯说：“你需要我帮你补齐学费，可没说还需要我帮你做这些。”男人用手肘撑起上身，看起来很愉快。假设忽视他敞开的胸膛和按在康尼施特恩下身的手，男人看起来就像从工作台上摘起一根笔，在文件末端签下自己的名字，轻盈流利，不知道自己能对年轻男人造成多大的影响。也许他知道。康尼施特恩对他的共事者感到嫉妒，如果他能每天都注视着这一幕。

他的血统是有点问题，从康纳和奈恩斯汲汲营营的对象就可以看出来。理查德佩金斯至少是名优秀的律师。康尼施特恩不去想在自己之前还有多少个年轻的扑火飞蛾。年轻人亲吻对方的手指，将它们含进嘴唇中，指缝间舔舐得湿漉漉，泛着水光。

“康尼，这不是必须品。”理查德佩金斯说。男人的头发有一点乱，在一个抵在枕头上的拥吻结束后，他的手指在康尼施特恩的后颈刮出三道红痕。主要是被憋的。康尼施特恩有一副巨肺，这就是为什么他下别人脸的时候总把话叫得那么响亮。

但是我想，佩金斯先生。“我能做到的。”他说，声若蚊蝇。他很茫然。他不能承认。康尼施特恩所有性方面的经验只有对着自己的阴茎所做的尝试。

在头晕眼花地射出第一轮之后，他理解了理查德佩金斯是个比他更好的琴师。理查德佩金斯宽恕了他的笨拙，甚至允许他射在自己的双腿间。“没想过你能做得更多。”理查德佩金斯说，在他跌落谷底时，男人补充：“你还有很多可以提升的空间。”

“……不就是你让我来这里的意义吗？”康尼施特恩低声说。

也许之后他们会在酒吧里偶遇，而他有理由喝光他所有的酒。理查德佩金斯的呼吸声轻缓，响彻他的耳边，他抱着崭新的抱熊，入睡第一次未有辗转反侧。

 

END


End file.
